Bedtime Storries
by Auggs Boggs
Summary: I guess what you want is a story, only one comes to mind. I will tell you my story, the truth. You may have heard many storries about me but none of them are true. It is all in my mind and I am about to spill it s contents out to you. It all started on my 8th birthday...
1. Different

**Here is what I think Clove`s life was like with Cato, during the games. Hope you like it!**

* * *

1.

_Different_

* * *

_I guess what you want is a story, only one comes to mind. I will tell you my story, the truth. You may have heard many stories about me but none of them are true. It is all in my mind and I am about to spill its contents out to you. It all started on my 8th birthday..._

* * *

The point of the Hunger Games is to scare people. To make them shiver and cower away. To make them surrender and stay out of the Capitol`s way. The point of the Hunger Games is to keep the 12 districts away from the Capitol, to keep Panem in order, as they would say. Panem lies in the place that used to be called North America. Now there is a Capitol followed by 12 districts, or what used to be 13. District 13 started the rebellion, they left us upon the Hunger Games, and they were blown to the ground. So now every year at the reaping, where two tributes are chosen to represent their district, we are brought into a killing game called the Hunger Games. So this is definitely something to be afraid of, so why am I not afraid? Why does everyone else cower when the Hunger Games come around? We are different in district two, that's why. We enjoy the Hunger Games, we crave them and the worst part is; we train for them. Training, something that is supposed to be forbidden, the Capitol leaves us alone. Why? Why do they leave us alone? They need our weapons and our masonry and our large supply of peace keepers. They need us; they just don't like to admit it. Truthfully they are a bunch of cowards that dress in silly clothes and hide behind their stupid creation of the Hunger Games. So I`m not scared, I`m not scared of people like them.

I live in district 2. A district that is gloomy and rainy. A long cobble stone street runs all the way through the district. On either side of this street there are houses and shops, that is the rich part of district 2. There are giant mansions and fancy shops that Capitol people set up. Streamers and tents circle around this street, with pretty stripes and colors. At the end of this long row of houses, shops and tents; there is a giant building. The building has at least 5 floors, standing on a large concrete block. Large concrete steps lead up to two large wooden doors, concrete rises up making the large building walls; there are only 7 windows in the whole building. The roof is black; it is usually covered with rain water. This giant building is called the justice building. Every year when it is time for the reaping the Capitol brings in bunches of cameras and puts up a large wooden stage in front the Justice Building.

Surrounding this street and shops there are lots and lots of hills, on the hills are factories. That could be an explanation as to why the air of district 2 is so foggy and grey, or I could be the fact that it always rains. On the other side of the hill is a thin line of houses before a large chain link fence. The fence is surrounded by peace keepers, men who dress in grey and carry a gun, to make sure no one gets in or truthfully no one gets out. These houses are where the poorer people live, where me and my family lives.

We live in a small cottage behind the factory my dad works at. Our house is two stories, a first and second floor. No basement, basements are for rich people. My grandfather built this house many years ago; he still goes on in his smoke filled raspy voice about the day he first came up with the layout and the plan. The house is on 10 logs he then built it with wood. We have a wide front porch made out of wood, there is a small wooden swing hanging from the top, it is my fun toy to sit and swing on. Inside the house in the middle is a staircase, a staircase made out of chipped old wood. I am amazed that the staircase hasn't fallen down yet. I could say the same for the rest of the house. Upstairs there is one long hall, the stairs in the middle, 2 doors on the right side 3 doors on the left. On the main floor there is a small kitchen with white appliances, wood counters and cupboards and homey wood floors. The same wood floor carries out to our little family room. In the room there are 8 wooden chairs a large wood coffee table with a small box TV on the end of the table. Then in the middle there is the staircase and in front of the staircase our front hall. With its small jacket and shoe closet and a big tattered old faded red rug.

Upstairs in each room holds different people. On the right of the staircase closest to the front of the house is the bedroom that I share with my twin sister Leaf. Across from us is are parents bedroom, beside us is our grandparents bedroom. In front of my grandparents bedroom there is a bathroom, and beside the bathroom there is my aunt Rose and my cousin Bluebells room.

My cousin and my aunt living with us are new. They moved in a week ago after my uncle died of a heart attack. They found him dead in the factory not too long ago, we don`t have the money to pay someone to see what happened to him so a heart attack is what we guessed. My aunt Rose works as a maid at one of the rich kids' houses, she couldn't make enough money to afford her shabby little place about a mile away from ours. So my parents being the kind people they are invited them to live with us. We get along fine I guess, Leaf and I are joined at the hip but we are trying hard to let Bluebell in.

My sister Leaf looks exactly like me right down to the last freckle. We have wavy dark brown almost black hair, which falls a bit past our shoulders. We have misty green eyes, and pale skin. We have freckles across the bridge of our noses and long black eyelashes. We both are exactly 4 feet tall (tall for our age of only 7), and we both weigh about 65 pounds. Bluebell looks exactly opposite of us, she has soft blond hair that is straight and sleek, it falls all the way to the small of her back. She had soft blue eyes, high eyebrows, and clear rosy skin. She is 3`11 feet tall and weighs 50 pounds. My mother has soft blond hair, and misty green eyes; we get our eyes from her. She is tall at about 5`8, I don`t really know how much she weighs, she never told us. My father had strong arms and wide shoulders; he has short choppy dark brown hair and vibrant icy blue eyes. He is 6`1 feet tall and weighs about 150 pounds. My grandmother Jane had sandy grey hair that falls in waves to her chin, pale skin and sea blue eyes. My grandfather Jael is bald with a prickly white mustache and misty green eyes. He used to be strong and muscular but old age has made that go away, he is 5`11 feet tall. My grandparents are from my mother`s side of the family. My aunt Rose looks about in between us and Bluebell, she had dark brown hair, rosy skin, high eyebrows, misty grey eyes and is about 5`7 feet tall. She is 2 years younger than our mother. Bluebell is 2 years older than us at 9 years old.

Leaf and I are coming close to her age though because today is our 8th birthday May 18th, and the first day of our training. My parents started saving money for a nice house when they were 16 they decided against a new house and put the money towards paying for Leaf and I to go to training. They have saved even penny they had, they risked no food, bad clothes and a bad location and house to live in. They did all that so that we would be safer if we were reaped and no rich kids volunteered, all the rich kids go to training.

So that is why I am here now. I am sitting in a plush red chair in the lobby of the training center. The training center is also called Carcer, which means prison, cell, jail or dungeon. I guess the training gym is called this because it may be closed in, or it might just bring death. Truthfully it will bring death because training makes you think you need to go into the Hunger Games. It makes you believe that you can win the Hunger Games, that you are ready. These people are not ready; they are made to think they are. So that is why district 2`s training gym is called Carcer, because it brings death.

I have my eyes closed, there are at least 30 8 year old kids here for their evaluation and our last name Yurrea is almost right at the bottom. I try to picture what the training gym looks like. I imagine it dark and grey, with shiny weapons and sharp blades. I don`t imagine it as bright or inviting at all. I imagine it as something I would never like. I wait silently with my eyes closed, added nerves going though me each time I hear the training room door click close. "Sleepy head" I hear my sister say. I open my eyes and turn to look at her. "What" I say before looking around the white room. I see that it is just Leaf, me and a tall blond haired guy. "You or me first, we do have the same last name" I look around not wanting to go just yet. "You go first I need to wake up a bit" I lie, Leaf just nods and stands up. She walks nervously to the door before opening it and quickly stepping inside.

I turn to look at the boy who looks like he is going to burst with excitement. "Hate being last" I say, trying to be as friendly as I possibly can. Leaf was always the nice one out of the two of us. He frowns in frustration. "Yea I guess that is what you get when your last name is Zara" he says. I smile "What`s your first name?" I ask, what's the problem with making friends right. I shake my head, I am not here to make friends, and he can just be an ally. He smiles a shark smile "Cato" he says "How about you". "Clove" I reply with a shrug, I was never the fondest of my name. My mom named me Clove and my twin Leaf because she says we are her luck, her four leaf clovers.

We sit the rest of the time in silence. I guess we have both run out of things to say. Eventually Leaf comes out of the room and she beacons for me to go in. I smile at her, wave goodbye to Cato before slipping through the tall metal door. I am astonished by what I see. It was nothing like I imagined. All the walls except the one that the door was on are windows. Behind one wall are presumably the judges, they sit in training cloths with clip boards on their laps. The other two walls look out over a large forest; in the distance I can see a lake and closer to us there is a large waterfall. I turn towards the glass wall the people are behind and say my name "Clove Yurrea". They smile and nod for me to start. I look around me and take in the rows and rows of training centers and weapons. I see racks of knives, spears, swords and even more weapons that I can`t name. There are dummies and targets everywhere; there is a large wall for rock climbing and a small center that contains a lot of berries and plants. I look behind me at the large door. I wish that I had been last like Cato.

I decide to try everything; I am not sure what my weapon is. I start with swords, slowly making my way towards them. I reach out and grab the smallest. I hold it in my hand and walk in front of the rows and rows of dummies. I swing the sword at them with all my might. I find that I am okay with swords I took of some dummies arms and heads; I think it's good for my first time. I try the bow and arrow next but fail miserably, I can`t figure out how to hold the bow in my hands. I move from station to station, doing great in rock climbing, and okay in spear throwing. I walk up to that last station, Knives.

* * *

**There it is. Any constructive criticism would be helpful or anything you have to say -Laura :-)**


	2. Forever

2.

_Forever_

* * *

_I guess what you want is a story, only one comes to mind. I will tell you my story, the truth. You may have heard many stories about me but none of them are true. It is all in my mind and I am about to spill its contents out to you. It all started on my 8th birthday..._

* * *

My mother told me not to get caught up in training. She said training was for learning purposes, for my safety. She told me not to fall in love with anything to do with training. Not a weapon, person, trainer or strategy. I had told myself I was here for learning and safety but that would never work. They say love is stronger them any emotion right? I can`t help it. I can`t help that I like the way it feels in my hands, the way I feel when I hit the target, the adrenalin I feel when I flick my wrist. So I did what my mother told me not to do. I fell in love; I fell in love with the knives.

I score perfectly with the knives. They all hit the target; I even got 3 in the bully eyes, smack dab in the very middle. So I love these silly little knives, so what? I really want to use them more but how will that affect me? It`s not like I would go into the Hunger Games. I have a family. Maybe if I didn't have a family I would think differently, but I do and I love them dearly so I don`t want that to change.

I look over at the judges who are nodding approvingly. I smile and walk up to the dummies that have knives sticking out of them. It takes me 3 trips to put all the knives back. I really didn't realize I had been throwing that many knives, the amount definitely takes me by surprise. I turn to look at all the dummies; my mouth hangs open when I see that they are all clean and new. I compose myself and walk over to door. "Level 5" I hear a voice say, I smile level 5 is half way to level 10 which is the highest training level. I slip out the door and nod to Cato who is now pacing back in forth. He grins wildly "What level?" he asks while making his way to the door. "5" I reply before walking quickly down the long white hall.

I stop in front of the door labelled Level 5. I take a deep breath before pushing open the door and steeping inside the room. I look around at what seems to be at least more than 60 students. They are all sitting on the gym floor in their age groups; there are no other 8 year olds here. The trainer is standing in front of the students talking. She stops when she spots me standing near the door. She smiles "Come on over" she says. All the students turn to look at me. A group of 10 year old girls look me up and down, followed by a burst of laughter. I look down at my clothes. They were the best clothes I had. I am wearing black shorts that are a little too long for me, a bright pink tank top that I found in a rich kids garbage can, a ripped black t-shirt and some old black running shoes. I scowl and sit down on the floor ways away from everyone else. "Well I am Kendra and I am your trainer" the woman says "We usually don`t get 8 year olds here, they usually get level 1 or 2". I smile at this; I was good enough to come here. "Welcome we were just talking about what we are going to do today" she starts "We just finished age 9 so now it is your turn". Before she can continue the door opens and a boy steps in.

Cato turns and smiles at me. I grin back and pat the floor beside me, meaning for him to come and sit with me. I scowl when a 10 year old yells out "Hey sexy don`t sit with rags come sit with us". The first thing that comes into my mind is that he is only 8 years old. Cato looks over at the girl who called out to him. "Her name is Clove" he says before sticking up the middle finger. I smile and pat the floor again. Cato walks over and sits down beside me. "Level 5 too?" I ask him while turning my head to look at Kendra. "Yup" he replies without moving his eyes away from Kendra. "Look what we have here, another 8 year old" Kendra says while smiling. "So 8 year olds, run the full track twice, practice whatever weapon you wish then hand to hand combat, oh and we would pair you up at the end but there are only 2 of you so you guys will be training partners".

I stand up with everyone else. Cato and I walk side by side to the track and break into a heavy jog. I know Cato is faster than me but he still keeps pace with me. I guess the track must be at least 800 metres, so overall we have to run 16 00 metres. "So what got you all the way to level 5?" Cato asks while turning around and jogging in front of me. "Show off" I mutter under my breath slightly annoyed. "Huh?" Cato says "Oh I am really good at throwing knives and I am okay at spears and swords" I say with a smile "How about you?""I am really good with spear and swords as well as hand to hand combat". I nod then frown.

In front of us are the 10 year olds that were bothering me earlier. Cato turns around to run beside me. The girls turn around and slow down a bit so that we catch up to them. "Seriously" the blond one says with a smirk "You're running with her?" "What does it look like?" Cato replies before grabbing my arm. He pulls me a head of them before letting me go. "Ignore them" he says to me, annoyance coating his tone. "I think I will" I say back before slowing down a bit, about to walk. Cato shakes his head while grabbing my arm and pulling me along at a jog. "Why can`t I walk" I say as I stumble. "Because you will be severely punished" he replies.

Cato practically drags me the rest of the two laps making sure that I don`t slow down. At the end I am gasping for air while practically putting my entire weight on Cato's shoulder. Cato chuckles a bit but doesn't push me off. I realize now that I broke another rule. I made a friend. I guess Cato can be my only friend or just an ally, I am sure we won't go into the same games together anyway. I mentally slap myself; I am getting too caught up in training. I am not here to go into the Hunger Games; I am here just in case I get reaped.

I stand up fully trying to catch my breath. Cato and I walk over to all the weapons were everyone else is already. I didn't realize how slow we were going, it sure felt fast when Cato was pulling me along. I decide to practice with swords first because that is where Cato is headed. I again pick up the smallest sword and delicately hold it in my hands. "It`s not going to break" Cato says with a chuckle. I frown and tighten my grip on my sword. I swing it around at bit before going after the dummies. It takes me about 2 minutes to kill all the dummies. I turn to look at Cato with a triumphant look on my face. He smirks before turning to his set of dummies.

I am amazed at how good he is with a sword. The dummies are all in pieces on the floor is less than 30 seconds. I gap at him when he turns to look at me. He smiles while taking my sword out of my hands "Show me your weapon" he says before gesturing for me to lead the way. I smirk when I realize I finally get to use the knives. I walk over to the knives station and grab the one that fully attracts my attention, all exhaustion replaced by adrenaline when I lay me fingers on the sleek black handle. The knife has a large curved blade with a sleek black handle with the name Carcer engraved on the blade. Cato looks extremely sad as he grabs the largest knife there. I swear it is big enough to be a small sword. I laugh "Knives not your favorite?' I ask surprised that someone could not like knives "Least favorite" he replies before stepping up to throw. I laugh when it almost hits a person that was walking by the rows of dummies. They stare wide eyed at me and Cato, Cato red with embarrassment and me rolling on the ground laughing.

I stand up still laughing and step forward to throw just as I am about to throw and man steps into the training room. I turn to look at him, I recognize him as the mayor of district 2, and what would the mayor be doing here. He looks solemnly around the room before his eyes rest on me. "Clove dear" he says sadly "I am afraid I have bad news, please come with me" I stand there shocked for a second, what kind of bad news. Cato eventually pushed me forward; I slowly walk to the door and out into the hall, chilled to the bone, scared about what is going to happen next.

I really don`t pay much attention to the next few minutes. I now sit in the training gyms owner Mrs. Jenn I think, office. I have the knife in my lap; I guess I never put it back. I turn to look at the door as it opens and Leaf walks in followed by the mayor, Kendra and Mrs. Jenn. Everyone sits down in all the chairs, Leaf and the mayor beside me. The mayor starts talking in a gloomy voice "Leaf, Clove we have some bad news for you, it`s about your family" I gulp "There was a fire, your house burnt down there were no survivors. I am deeply sorry girls" he adds on the end, I can tell he truly fells sorry for us and I am grateful for that. "We are going to find you somewhere to live" Kendra adds "And you both can still go to training". I nod silent tears running down my face. Reality slowly sinks in, my whole family is dead my mom and my dad and everyone else, I won't ever see them again.

I suddenly realize that the knife isn't in my lap anymore. I whip my head around to see Leaf holding the knife to her throat, I scream but it is no use. Leaf plunges the knife into her neck before falling to the ground. I didn't realize then that this moment would change my life forever.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliff-hanger Please let me know what you think!**


	3. Richness Is What You Make It

3

Salt and Pepper

* * *

_I guess what you want is a story, only one comes to mind. I will tell you my story, the truth. You may have heard many stories about me but none of them are true. It is all in my mind and I am about to spill its contents out to you. It all started on my 8th birthday..._

* * *

_10 years latter_

Killing is like learning to tie your shoe. Once you get it right you can`t stop. Killing is like accomplishing a goal, feeling victory and power who wouldn't like the feeling. My mother told me not to get too caught up in training, what she really meant was to not fall in love with killing.

She stands in front of me her bright green eyes glazed with fear. She knows there is no way out and I know she needs to die. People around us stare, waiting for the competition to end so that we can get on with training. The girl shivers as I twirl my knife between my fingers. "Do you remember me? Rags" I say looking at her cut up clothes. "Y-yes" she replies while looking around for a way to escape. I smile "It`s okay pumpkin" I purr "I won't make it too slow". She shivers even more and a tiny whimper escapes her mouth. I decide I am done playing with her and I pounce, pushing her to the floor with me landing on top of her. I sheath my sword and pull my favorite knife out of my jacket. The knife that my sister killed herself with, god that feels like it was yesterday. I push down the thought and the pain it brings and I take it out on the blond girl beneath me.

She cries when I cut up her body, I don`t stop until every inch of her skin is covered in her bright red blood. I smile at her before plunging my knife into her heart. "Bye bye" I whisper before standing up and looking around at all the other level 10 trainees. There is only one person left for me to compete with, my only friend other than Cato, Andrea Evans. I smile at her, we all know I can beat her that I am better than her but I plan on letting her win. She is my last component so if she wins then she gets to volunteer this year. Everyone also knows that Cato is volunteering this year so I am going to let Andrea win so she goes in with Cato and I get the Quarter Quell. Andrea steps forward, fear is briefly on her face when she sees other trainees pulling the body of the girl of the mats, the fear in gone in a second. She tackles me to the ground, her dagger in her hand. I smile and let her take me down. Andrea punches me for a while before she realizes what I am doing. "Why are you letting me win Clove" she whispers in my ear, confusion in her tone. "This is Cato`s year" I reply simply. She instantly understands and I pat the floor with my hand "You win" I say sadly before taking my seat beside Cato.

"How did it feel to not fight back" he asks "Tastes like vinegar, I swear not fighting back hurt more then what she did to me" I add for good measure. He chuckles before standing up and stretching. "Good luck Salt" I say "Don`t need it Pepper" and with that he walks into the middle of the ring waiting for his first opponent. I stop to think about the nicknames Salt and Pepper, I don't know why we started calling each other that but we never really stopped.

I watch as Cato`s first opponent steps onto the mat. "Wish me luck sweetheart" Cato says to me before punching the guy in the face. "Scared Cato?" I yell laughing. Cato replies after kicking the boy in the face then cutting off his hand with a sword "Ooo soo scawed" he finishes. The boy is now withering on the ground in pain, I notice Cato sliced off his good hand; he's no use in the Hunger Games any more. The next opponent steps up, I recognise him as Cato`s friend Dexter. He might as well be Cato`s hardest competition. Dexter lunges at Cato, Cato steps out of the way and Dexter lands flat on the ground. He is up in a second and takes a punch at Cato. It hits Cato right in the jaw. Cato cracks his jaw before pulling out a knife and slicing open Dexter's arm.

The fight goes on for about 5 minutes, when it is over Dexter is withering on the ground in pain. I smirk and jump up to help take him off the mat. I walk over and kick Dexter in the face. He cries out in pain as my boot digs into the cut Cato gave him. I grab his bad arms and wrench him off of the mat, laughing each time he cries out in pain.

The rest of Cato`s matches go by really fast, the longest one at about 2 minutes maybe not even. He smirks at me while plopping down in his chair. "Tired?" I ask "Obviously" he replies arrogantly. "Too tired for lunch?" I ask while pulling out my lunch bag that contains both of our lunches. 'Nope" Cato says while reaching over to grab the bag. Before he can grab it I leap out of my seat and run out of the room, I run out of the training gym and into the meadow that it is beside. The old forest was cut down 4 years ago. I hear Cato behind me; I laugh and pick up speed. I eventually stop running when I feel small plops of rain on my arm, typical in district 2.

I suddenly come to a halt making Cato run into me. I laugh as I find myself on the ground, Cato on top of me. "You just had to run into me right" I say arrogantly "Wholeheartedly" is his only reply. The next thing that happens completely takes me by surprise. Cato leans down to kiss me, and I do, I lean up and kiss Cato. I am shocked at how our lips seem to fit together; it's as if they were made for each other. We kiss for a second before I push Cato away, "Clove...I-I" he starts but I cut him off. "Cato I can`t afford to get too attacked right now when I could lose you. I don't think I could handle that". Cato nods he looks slightly sad but I know Cato, it won't last long. He recovers quickly, we lay down side by side in the meadow, ignoring the cold from the rain that now pelts down, and all we do is lay there. We talk about training and we share our deepest secrets to each other, the secrets we don`t already know. We know everything about each other, he is my best friend.

I hear footsteps behind us. I look up to see myself looking at Darrell, Dexter's older brother and level 4`s trainer. I scowl when I try to come up with why he is bothering us. Dexter is the only thing that comes to mind, he is most likely here to hurt Cato for Dexter`s sake. I glare at him and pull a knife out of my pocket, no one is touching Cato. I wait a second, devising a plan. I wait until Dexter leans down to punch Cato. I quickly stand up and push Darrell, making him lose his balance for a bit. I push him again, this time he falls to the ground. Cato stands up and kicks Darrel in the face, the anger on his face is clear even through the rain. "Though you could come hurt me?" he spits at him while kicking him in the ribs "Though you could ruin my chance?" I smile at what Cato says. "Do you wanna join your brother Darrell?" I purr "Because we can make that happen" I add on a fake sweet smile. Darrell attacks then; he stands up quickly and pushes me to the ground, while punching me in the face. I spit blood in his face and slip out from underneath him.

He grabs my ankle and pulls me down, making me land flat on his face. He suddenly lets go of my ankle. I stand up quickly and turn around to see Cato kneeing Darrell in the stomach. Darrell coughs a bit but he doesn't stop fighting. I realize that I dropped my knife and I look around for it. I see it in the grass right behind Darrell. I grab the knife while kicking Darrell in the head. He whimpers but continues to struggle to get up; Cato kicks him down every time, hitting him in the same place every time. I smirk and wipe the blood from my face, my face throbbing from where he punched me. Cato looks up a second to see if I am okay, a second that cost him. Darrell jumps to his feet, knocking Cato to the ground, taking me down with him. I decide to throw my knife at him; I have had enough of this fight. I throw my knife but he dodges out of the way. He leans down to pick up the knife and me and Cato jump up. Darrell turns around and his face is met with Cato`s fist. Darrell falls to the ground my knife still in his hand. I lunge at him and land on him, Cato holds him to the ground as I hold down his arms with my feet. I pry my knife out of his hands. Cato and I kick him in the face really hard making him fall unconscious. I stab his arms and legs; I carve our names onto his chest before wiping the blood off my knife and walking away with Cato.

Cato and I walk into the nurse's room minutes later. The nurse is out at lunch so we just help ourselves to the supplies. I bandage some cuts on Cato`s face while he tends to mine. I put ice on my cheek where Darrell punched me. Cato grabs the ice from me and puts it away. "Let the bruise show. It will make you look menacing" Cato says "Don't I already look menacing?" I ask annoyed. "Nah you're too small" he replies with a chuckle, Cato should know better he knows I hate being underestimated because of my size. I punch Cato right on his bruise before quickly leaving the nurses room.

The rest of the day consists of Cato glaring at me, me throwing knives, practicing weapons and scaring other trainees out of their wits. The only happy thing that happens is when I see Darrell being carried into the building on a make shift stretcher. The sight brought joy to me but was sonly dampened when I saw Cato flirting with some 18 year old girls. I scowl and look away, I try to convince myself that I am not jealous but it doesn't really work. I have always favored Cato, I tried my hardest not to get too attached, and it seems like everyone I get too attached to dies. I guess love is stronger them any emotion I believed it back then and I believe it now, I just don't know how to express my feelings to Cato. He seems to really like the girls over there, and what if he doesn't like me after I just turned him down? What if things get awkward between us? I really can't afford to lose my only family.

I throw a couple spears waiting for it to be 3:30 so I can go back to Cato`s house, my house and take a shower. I have been living with Cato ever since that god awful day and yet I am still not used to it. I am not used to living in a nice house with nice clothes, a warm shower and plenty of food to eat. Even though I have these entire things I still consider myself poor, poor because I have no family. Though I can`t say I don`t have a little richness in me, I do because I have Cato.

I walk home silently with Cato today. The only time I spoke to him was to ask what we were having for dinner, he only gave a sullen I don`t know for a reply. I know not to worry about Cato`s anger, he never stays angry for long, but I still worry. "Cato" I say stopping just as I reach the front door "I`m sorry". I blush after these words before quickly stepping inside the large house. I was never an apologizer and the words taste horrible against my lips. I jog up the stairs and into my room stopping to take in the small room. My room is not like most girls with clothes scattered everywhere and jewelry clouding their dresser. My room is plain and simple with a small dresser, a closet, a door to my bathroom, a small four poster bed and a small arm chair in the corner of the room. There is not much color in my room; it is just brown, black, white or grey.

I close the door behind me and cross to my dresser. I know most girls would be laying out their outfit tomorrow but I decide against it, I will just pick after training tomorrow. This reminds me I have to set my alarm extra early for tomorrow at 4:00 I need to be at training for 4:30. I set my alarm, and grab an outfit to wear. I grab some knee length black shorts, grey ankle boots, a see through green blouse and a black tank top to go under neigh. I grab all the clothes and I scurry into the bathroom to take a shower.

I take a quick shower, dress and go down stairs, planning to go on a walk. I wave goodbye to Heather Cato`s mom before stepping outside and just walking where my mind takes me. I should have known this wouldn't have turned out well because my stupid mind takes me to the least place I wanted to go to, my mind took me to my old burned down house.

* * *

**Sorry for taking sooo long to update! I really didnt have much time with horseback riding, and my dad being home and using the computer for work. I hope this chapter is what you wanted, I tried to fi tin what you asked for with my own ideas! If you have any questions about this chapter just ask or any sugestions or constructive critisum would help! I am soo soo thankful for all the reveiws! You guys are awesome! -Laura :-)**


	4. Sunset

4.

_Sunset_

* * *

_I guess what you want is a story, only one comes to mind. I will tell you my story, the truth. You may have heard many storries about me but none of them are true. It is all in my mind and I am about to spill it s contents out to you. It all started on my 8th birthday..._

* * *

I never want to know what it feels like to be burned. I never want to feel the heat tearing at my skin, the smoke suffocating me slowly, ensuring me a long painful death. I never want to burn myself, I never want to breath in smoke, I never ever want to burn the way my family did, in the very house that is now a pile of ashes the lay before me. And one thing I never ever want to do either, I never want to come back to this place.

I look at the pile of ash and debris that is before me. I see a scorched table that must have been the kitchen table that I always sat at with my sister to play cards or sing songs. I see half of a wall lying in its side, the look of it makes me feel sick I don`t want to see what is beneath it. Maybe my family didn't burn to death in the fire, maybe they were squished by this flaming wall that came down. I slowly sink to the ground, the sight too much for me to handle. I may not cry a lot but that doesn't mean I don`t have feelings, it doesn't mean I don`t cry sometimes. So that's what I do, I just sit down and cry.

I cry for a while before I hear someone sit down beside me. I don`t need to look to know who it is. I lean my head on his shoulder, I am done crying but the tears have filled me with a sudden emptiness. I am very glad Cato came right now; he is the only person who can fill the hole. We just sit there for a while, my head on his shoulder while he strokes my hair. Eventually Cato whispers in my ear "Want to go to the forest" he asks my quietly. I nod my head and slowly stand up, my hand intertwined with his. The forest of outside the large fence, we go there when we want to be alone, we are never caught.

It's a five minute walk from here to the forest and we walk in silence, I guess we both don`t have anything to say. We get to the fence and I start climbing the large oak tree right beside it, it is one of the only trees left in district two and the only way to get over the fence without being electrocuted. I climb onto a branch that is just above the fence, I wait a bit and soon Cato is crouching beside me. We are lucky this is a very thick branch, most won`t hold either of our weights, let alone both of ours together. I decide to go first and I back the end of the branch, I run along the branch before launching myself into the air. I smile as I feel adrenalin course through my veins, when the wind sweeps my hair behind me. I land on the branch of another oak, just catching it so that I hang from my arms, 30 feet from the ground. I use all the strength I have and I pull myself onto the branch. Cato the jumps and I have to grab his arm so that he doesn't go plummeting down to his death. What can I say? We are risky people.

We climb down from the tree, jump the last 2 feet to the ground. Cato shows off and jumps from 5 feet up, he lands flat on his face. I burst out in laughter, my recent sullen mood gone. I fall to the ground and laugh harder then I have laughed since my family died. I think about going to see if he is okay after a while but when I turn to look at where is was lying I find him gone. I push myself up from the ground and start to wipe the dirt off myself. I am lifted up from the ground and thrown over someone's shoulder, that someone can only be Cato. I scream at him to put me down but he doesn't and he starts running through the woods. I smile and whoop in joy as the wind swirls around me, the only problem is I am facing the ground.

Cato stops at our place. It is a tall apple tree with roots that stick out of the ground, they are fun to run along and play on. He lets me down and I quickly stand up, I hate being hung upside down. I smile and playfully punch Cato in the shoulder "What was that for?" he asks me with a slight chuckle. I grin "For hanging me upside down" I reply with a laugh that is companied by a snort. My hands shoot up to my mouth as Cato laughs and pokes me playfully. "Wanna climb the tree little pig?" he asks me before making his way slowly up the apple tree. I grin happily and start up the tree, giddy with excitement. I smile as I reach the top, my heart flutters when I see Cato lounging on the branch, only Cato can make me feel this way.

I smile and plop down beside him, stopping to take in the scenery around me. I look at rows and rows of light and dark green trees. I see mocking jays flying around me and other birds like blue jays and robins. I see berries and falling leaves. But the thing that astonishes me most is the sight of the sky turning orange as the sun starts to set. I breath a sight "It`s beautiful" I say to Cato, who also has his eyes trained on the sunset. Cato has a sudden determination in his eyes as he turns to look at me. I slowly peel my eyes away from the sunset and turn to look at him. He smile and leans closer to me "I love you Clove" he tells me "Just give me this one kiss". I hesitate for a moment before I lean in and press my lips to Cato`s, the fiery sun illuminating our joyful faces.

Cato and I walk home together hand in hand. Cato`s face is wide in smile and mine must look much the same. I have always denied my love for Cato because I can`t stand the thought of losing him. But I realize now that it will hurt me more to watch him die without him knowing my love for him.

We had stayed up in that tree until the sunset was over, our lips only breaking apart so that we could take in air. I must say Cato is a very good kisser, I can`t help but know that this isn't his first time kissing a girl. I still remember the first time I saw him kiss a girl, inside it shattered me to bits but I didn't show that, instead I teased Cato about it the next day.

I frown and pry my finger out of Cato`s hand. I turn and run back the way we came, not stopping until I get to the fence. I search the ground and sigh in relief when I find my mother`s ring. I must have dropped it in the grass when I jumped, thank god I found it! It means everything to me. I look closely at the ring, it is silver and wave shaped. It is supposed to be a vine. On it are little silver leaves that have delicately been painted a soft green. I smile and slip the ring on my finger, I will make sure to put it on a chain tonight, that way I can`t lose it.

I break into a slow jog and make my way back to Cato, he must be wondering why I suddenly took off. Though I am actually very surprised he didn't follow me. When I get back what I see makes me turn and sprint back to Cato`s house. I sit down and cry, I can`t believe what I just saw, my best friend Andrea was kissing Cato.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short; I thought that would be a good place to end it! I promise the next chapter will be much longer, I don`t like making too short chapters but it fit in this one. -Laura**


	5. See The Light

5.

See the light

* * *

_I guess what you want is a story, only one comes to mind. I will tell you my story, the truth. You may have heard many storries about me but none of them are true. It is all in my mind and I am about to spill it s contents out to you. It all started on my 8th birthday..._

* * *

I slowly stand up and walk upstairs. I sit in my room and pull a brown fuzzy blanket over myself. I cry a little bit more but eventually stop, it makes me sad to think that I will have no one to come and comfort me now. I decide to sing a song, my mother taught it to me when I was little.

_The sun goes down, and darkness covers the earth,_

_And we don`t know, if the sun will ever come again_

_Cause here right now, I don`t feel like happiness is something coming around._

_And you don`t know that you`re tearing my heart to bits_

_With every rip, darkness takes over again_

_And I don`t know, if I`ll ever seeee_

_See the light, sinning above my head_

_See the sun, lighting the world again_

_I don`t know if I`ll see_

_You beside me_

_See the light, see the moon_

_See the world illuminated, happy if I ever could_

_See you_

_The sun goes up, because it's another day_

_I survived again, and another brought me_

_Happiness_

_I saw the light, shinning above my head_

_I heard the sea, roaring above the wind_

_I saw the world again, and you were in it._

_I saw the light, and happiness _

_Didn't seem so far away_

_Anyway more, cause you were at my door_

I finish a bit off tune but I couldn't care less. I remember singing it to Cato once, he said he found it depressing, I guess it is. I like it because it reminds me that I will eventually see the light again. I climb into bed, too shaken to go down to have dinner with everyone, with Cato. I drift off into a dreamless sleep.

I wake up to feel someone shaking my side. I look up to see Heather, Cato`s mom. She smiles reassuringly and helps me sit up. She hands me a tray of food and I dig into my food right away. "Cato told me what happened" she finally says to me as I quickly eat the steak and mashed potatoes. "What how he led me on, kissed me then kissed my best friend?" I ask a hint of sarcasm in my tone. "That's not fair sweetheart. Cato didn't kiss Andrea, Andrea kissed him. Anyways Cato like you, don`t tell him I said this but he has liked you since he was like 8 years old" I laugh a bit 'I guess Cato would kill you if he knew you were telling me this" "Exactly" she replies before standing up and walking to the door. At the door she looks over her shoulder to look at me "Just think about forgiving him for kissing her back", and then she was gone, leaving me to ponder what she just said. What if I don't want to forgive Cato? I mean he has already hurt me; won't he just end up hurting me more? I decide to stay mad at him; I think it will be easier that way for both of us anyways.

I feel full so I set the plate on the bedside table and slowly get up the change into a night gown, I don`t want to wake up in my dirty clothes tomorrow. I groggily change and glance over at my digital clock, I check that its set before remembering my mother`s ring, it is still on my finger. I slip it off and fish around in my drawer for a chain, I grab the first one I see-it is just plain silver-and slip the ring onto it. I tie the necklace around my neck before climbing under the sheets of my bed. I fall asleep fast.

_I turn around quickly to find myself back in the forest standing in front of the apple tree. I look up to see Cato sitting on the branch, I am about to call to him when Andrea sits down beside him. I decide to stay quiet and watch what happens, I look up to see them kissing. My vision starts to blur suddenly and I see Leaf kissing Cato. I try to scream but no words come out, I can`t scream. I watch as Leaf kills herself in front of Cato, then Andrea jumping onto the branch and killing Cato._

_I now find myself in a small room; there are no doors or windows. In the corner sits a small wooden coffin surrounded by crying people. I watch as people say farewell and put roses into the coffin, somehow I know it is Cato. I step forward and everyone turns to look at me, anger in their eyes. I scream as they start talking. They accuse me of killing Cato then they attack me, I find myself pinned to the ground by millions and millions of hands. I struggle but I can't get up. I look up and see Andrea kissing the dead Cato, and then when she comes up she has blood on her lips. She slowly crosses over to me and licks her lips, I scream but no one helps me. I wake up just as Andrea leans down and starts sucking my blood._

I jump awake with a start. I am sweating and my sheets are in a ball at my ankles. I wipe the sweat off my forehead and conclude it is morning since I hear my alarm clock beeping. I hit the off button and quickly get up; I need to get to training. I still feel shaken from my dream, I clutch onto the side of the shower as I wash myself. I wash away all the sweat, determined to look good for the reaping. I hit myself in the head with the palm of my hand when I remember what day it is. I smile feeling proud for Cato even though I am still mad at him. I wipe the smile off my face when I think of Andrea, that bitch she kissed Cato. I so should have killed her when I got the chance.

I pull on a red sports bra with black shorts before jogging downstairs. I walk into the kitchen to find Cato eating a red apple while sitting on the counter. He seem overly excited, I can`t blame him, he gets to volunteer. I quickly remember I am mad at him so I walk right past him and pull open the fridge. I grab a green apple and my water bottle before closing the fridge and walking past Cato. I leave Cato looking after me as I step out the door and into the chilly morning air. I shiver and break into a jog, might as well warm up for training; the day of the reaping is always the hardest.

I get to the training gym about 10 minutes later, just in time for the beginning of training. I notice that Cato is already there, he must have taken the short cut through the woods. I remember when we found the short cut. We were really late for training and it was about a 15 minute walk to training. We had been at a party the night before and were too hung over to jog the whole way. We decided to walk along the edge of the woods, that's when we saw a path that leads through the forest and to the training gym, we have used the path when we are late ever since.

I usually sit with Cato but today I sit in the corner of the mat while our trainer Cascade explains what will happen today. "The two trainees that were chosen will be announced at 5:00, you have an half an hour to train until then. Then you will have a snack break. Then you will run the lap 4 times, do a half hour of weight lifting. Then at 6:30 we will have hand to hand combat, and then free time until 8:00, then you will go home to get ready for the reaping at 9:00". Once he is done explaining everyone gets up to do whatever they want. I ignore Andrea and Cato and I walk to the bow and arrow station, I probably should practice, I still can`t do it. I try to position the bow on my arm but it just won't work, I hold the bow in front of me and shoot but the arrow misses the target by meters and lodges into the wall behind it. "Need help?" I hear someone say from behind me. I turn and glare at Andrea as she smiles at me "No" I spit before turning and trying again, the outcome no different. She laughs "It was a kiss Clove" she says "It`s not like you like Cato anyways" she finishes, a hint of malice on her tone. I know she knows I like Cato, I also know that she has had a crush on Cato for years. "Well maybe I do and last time I check, he liked me better" I say, turning to look at Cato who is listening in on our conversation, I wish I could go wipe the smile right off his face.

Andrea doesn't like my comment, I watch triumphantly as she stalks off. I watch as she marches up to Cato and starts kissing him. I raise my eyebrows, trying my hardest to fight the erg to cry or run away. Cato look angry and he pushes her away, actually brining a smile to my lips. "I will get you one day" she says to him determinedly "Clove here won't always be around". I actually laugh at that one; Andrea thinks she can kill me? I would definitely like to see her try. She may have beaten me, because I let her win, but that does not mean that I will _ever_ let her win again. I decide to practice spears now, I give up on bow and arrow, and I guess this weapon just wasn't meant for me. I throw a couple of spears before I hear someone come up behind me. I turn to see Cato "What Cato?" I snap; I still am mad at him. "Clove I" I cut him off "Save it Cato, go make out with Andrea" I snap at him before sitting down on the floor to hear the tribute announcement.

Cato leaves me alone the rest of the morning. I sit by to hear that Cato and Andrea were chosen, I run the 4 laps and I practice knives. I am just finished throwing my favorite knife when Cascade dismisses us, time to get ready for the reaping. I don`t walk home with Cato but take the short cut through the woods. I smile when I see mocking jays singing in the trees and squirrels running around, the forest is the best place to be at all times, even in the winter.

I reach Cato`s house 5 minutes later and I run upstairs and into my bedroom. I rummage around in my closet for about a minute before I pick what I am going to wear. I pick a nice summery black dress that had green ripples and a blue ribbon. I grab black flats and a black ribbon to tie my hair up with. I run downstairs to have an apple before I get ready for the reaping. I smile at Heather before grabbing an apple and sitting down at the kitchen table. "Morning Clove how was training? Good?" she says to me with a kind smile "It was okay, hard work" I reply with a smile. She nods before pouring me a cup of tea. I drink the tea gratefully finish my apple and run back upstairs by now it is 9:40. I have a quick 10 minute shower dress and run downstairs, I can`t be late for the reaping. I notice now that everyone else is gone. I run down the street in my flats, just getting to the square and into the 17 year olds section as the clock strikes 9.

I watch as the mayor steps forward and start talking about the dark days. He talks about all the disasters, the droughts, the storms, the fires and the seas that swallowed up the land. He talks about how Panem rose out of the ashes, in a place that used to be called North America, about a shinning capitol followed by 13 districts. Then came the dark days, about the rebellion and how the districts upraised against the capitol. Twelve were defeated, the thirteenth bombed, now extinct. The result was the Hunger Games. I repeat the next part in my head, my favorite part. "And so it was decried that each year the 12 districts of Panem would offer up one courageous young man and woman, to be trained in the art of survival and prepared to fight to the death".

I look past the mayor to see our escort Nerita Mackenzie, and the two mentors for this year Rillie and Tal. I sit by as the mayor reads the list of past victors; we have at least 40 or more and take his seat. I wait patiently as Nerita walks to the microphone, I just want to reaping to be over so that I can go home and take a nice long bath and try not to think of Cato. I shake my head annoyed when Nerita comes into my view fully. She is dressed in what looks like a grey suit, she has large elephant ears sticking out the side of her head and she has an elephant tail. At least she doesn't have a trunk! "Happy Hunger Games district 2! Good luck to all of you and may the odds be_ ever _in your favor" she says in an annoying high pitched voice, she seems overly excited. "Let`s start with the young men" she says before click clacking in her large grey heels to the huge glass ball that contains the boys names.

"Dorian Macgregor"

I smile proudly as I hear the famous words 'I volunteer' come from the 17 year olds section. Cato walks to the stage and I wipe the smile off my face, I`m mad at him still. "What's you`re name Nerita asks him "Cato Zara" he says before winking at the cameras, a malicious look on his face, good he looks ready to kill. Next Nerita delicately pulls a slip of paper from the girls' ball.

"Clove Yurrea"

I turn to look at Andrea waiting for her to volunteer, she just smiles maliciously. I realize now that she is not going to volunteer. She probably wants to end up with Cato, when he comes home. I also realize that I might as well just walk up to the stage now, no one else will volunteer; they think Andrea is going to. I frown at my predicament, it seems like I am going into the Hunger Games. I stand on the stage with Cato, anger seeping through me. I just never thought it would be with Cato at my side.

**A/N`s: Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews! I was wondering if I could have 20 reviews by the next update.**


End file.
